1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs, and, in particular, to a golf club head with a designated relationship between the volume of the club head and the rotational inertia of the club head about a particular axis.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wood-type golf club typically includes a hollow shaft with a golf club head attached to the lower end of the shaft. The club head typically includes a load-bearing outer shell with an integral or attached strike plate. The strike plate defines a front surface or strike face adapted for striking a golf ball.
The mass of a club head is limited by various practical considerations, such as the desire to keep the swing weight of the golf club close to a conventional value. Accordingly, most club heads have a mass between 180–250 grams. A certain portion of the club head's mass is reserved for components that provide structural support, such as the load bearing outer shell. The remaining mass, which is referred to as performance mass, can be distributed within the club head to optimize performance.
For some time, golf club manufacturers have searched for ways to best distribute the performance mass so as to improve club head performance. Recently, golf club manufacturers have attempted to position most of the performance mass along the perimeter of the club head so as to increase the rotational moment of inertia of the (“MOI”) of the club head about the club head center of gravity (“CG”). In particular, many club heads include two or more weights spaced along the heel/toe axis (i.e., an axis that extends through the club head CG generally parallel to the strike face in a generally horizontal direction relative to the ground when the club head is at address position). Such perimeter weighting increases the MOI of the club head about the vertical axis (i.e., an axis that extends through the club head CG in a generally vertical direction relative to the ground when the club head is at address position). This tends to make the club head more resistant to twisting during off-center hits. However, as will be explained below, such perimeter weighting represents an inefficient use of the performance mass.
An exception to the general trend of heel/toe weighting is U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,383, which discloses a club head with a weight positioned at the rear of a support. The support and the weight are in-line with the center of percussion of the club head. This patent claims that this arrangement concentrates the inertial energy of the club head along the center of percussion, which, in turn, maximizes the amount of energy that is imparted to the golf ball. However, a golf club according to this patent disadvantageously has a CG that is above the horizontal centerline of the golf club.
Another aspect of the present invention is a club head comprising a strike face, an outer shell that defines an interior volume, and a plurality of weights. The plurality of weights are positioned substantially along a front/back axis that extends generally perpendicular from said strike face and are also positioned substantially below a horizontal centerline of said club head.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.